Personal Heaven
by Kunfewsded Actions
Summary: When Magnet's sister comes to Camp Green Lake things get a bit confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Personal Heaven

Personal Heaven

Holes

The boys heard the Warden yelling about not letting someone come to the camp.

"Excuse me? There is no way im letting in someone like that!" she yelled. "I don't care if they're a relative of someone here my answer is no! ….. Oh? Really then, this is the only one to come like this you hear?"

She hung up the phone and the boys ran from the area.

"Who do you think would come here because of a relative?" Squid asked.

"I don't know man. I guess we'll find out when he gets here." X- ray answered.

* * *

**The next day—**

"I have a letter here for Jose Ramos." Mom announced. Magnet went and got the letter from the older man.

"Thanks mom." Magnet opened the letter, seeing it was from his sister.

_Joe, _

_Good news, I'm coming to see you in a bit. I'm sure you won't be shocked seeing as I'm well prepared for your 'camp'. Let me know if you need anything so I can bring it for you when I go. You won't believe what's happened while you were gone. Now you're in for a surprise. See ya later bro._

_Your sis,_

_Helena._

"Oh hell." Magnet shot to the tent and got out an old notebook and a pen.

He returned to the Rec room and started writing. He wrote what he wanted and asked a few urgent questions that needed to be answered immediately.

Squid walked up to see what Magnet was doing, to find him writing to someone.

"Who you writing to Magnet? Your mom?" he teased

"My sister." Was the only reply.

"You have a sister?" Squid exclaimed.

All of D- tent heard and ran over to Magnet.

"Yes. Why do you wanna know?"

"You never mentioned a sister. You think she likes a guy in charge?" X-ray asked with a grin.

"No."

"What's with the short answers man?"

"Can any of you see I'm busy at the moment? My sister's picky about any kind of writing and I can't have a mistake or she'll flip out." Magnet got up and went to find Pendanski.

"Hey mom, do you have an envelope so I can send this?" Magnet asked.

"Sure do Jose. So how's your sister?" Pendanski handed the envelope to the younger man.

"She's fine I guess. Is there any new kids coming soon?"

"As a matter of fact there is, in D-tent. Should be here in a week, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Magnet sealed the envelope and handed it to the older person, before leaving back to his tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Heaven

Holes

The boys had been wondering why Magnet had been acting strangely since he got his sisters letter. He had been unusually quiet and was digging faster than usual.

That was until they had session with 'mom'.

"So Jose, have you told the other boys the good news?" Pendanski asked with a grin.

"No." Magnet said looking at his hands, he seemed tired.

"What news, Mom" X-ray glared at Magnet.

"There is someone coming this week, in D-tent. You should all be excited to meet them." Mom practically cheered.

The group groaned, excluding Magnet and Zero.

This would suck.

* * *

The next day while the boys were digging, a whirlwind of dust passed by, chasing a yellow school bus.

"Guess the new guy's here then." Squid announced, being the only person to notice.

Magnet started digging faster and finished digging about an hour after Zero left.

"What's with you, man?" X asked.

"Nothin" Magnet smirked leaving the others shocked.

"What the hell was that?!" Zigzag asked.

"No idea."

* * *

**Helena's POV**

I walked off the uncomfortable bus with a smile. This place wasn't as bad as people make it out to be. I grabbed my bag and got off the bus.

The guard escorted me to the Warden's cabin. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a female's voice.

"I have the new one." The guard answered.

She opened the door.

"Well come in dear, thank you." The officer left and I was pulled inside.

"Take a seat dear, don't be shy." The warden offered.

"Thank you." I accepted, sitting on one of her couches.

It was then I got a good look at her. She wore a button down shirt ticked into blue jeans. She had fiery red hair and green eyes. Her nails were covered in a polish I'd never seen before. It was beautiful.

"Wow, your nail polish is beautiful." I accidentally announced.

"Oh thank you, you want to know my secret?" she smiled looking at her nails. "Rattle snake venom."

I raised my eyebrow, "Venom can make a shade like that?"

"Yes it can, but now we need to get down to business. We both know why you're here, but none of the boys do. Another thing we both know is you know how to do things these boys have been doing for months, and that is helpful to you, no doubt.

"But listen princess, this isn't the girl scouts, you'll be treated like these boys are, and you wont complain, Understand?"

I smiled, "Of course, I'm here for a reason right?" I asked.

"Yes you are, now as you've been told over the phone, there will be no helping any of the boys. And also if you find something show it to Dr Pendanski, or Mr. Sir.

"We both know you will not allow yourself to give up until your finished, so instead of getting the day off, you will as you already do, only this time you'll choose, not us."

My smile turned into a grin.

"Your dismissed, you can ask any of the councilors where D-tent is, other than that you can wander around today." She closed the door as I walked out.

I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked around the camp. I counted off six tents. A, B, C, D, E and F. I only knew what D-tent meant and I didn't care about the others.

I saw a blob of orange and kept walking to the tent. When I entered there was a puffy haired kid. He was laying on his cot, staring at the ceiling.

I didn't want to disturb his thoughts so I dropped my bag off at the back of the tent, and walked back out.

The blob of orange had turned into a human in a jumpsuit, who I recognized immediately.

"Joe!" I called. He turned and his jaw fell.

"Lenny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Heaven

Holes

Magnet dropped his shovel and ran to his sister, giving her a hug.

"What's up bro?" Lenny asked pulling away.

"I just finished digging." He laughed

"I guess I'll be joining you tomorrow. Oh and I have a plan!!"

"Oh God!" he whined

"It's not hard! All we have to do is not say we're related!" Magnet gave her a look.

"That's not easy! We're twins,"

"Just do what we do normally and say we're neighbors or something." She held his hand after grabbing his shovel from the ground.

"I guess, but the guys are gonna want to know why you're here. That and if you have a boyfriend. Do you?"

"Not at the moment, but I did see some interesting guys walking around." She gave a small innocent smile.

"Oh come on! You know I'm the only good looking person in this camp!" he smiled pushing out his chest.

"Oh yes, your so manly because you dig in the burning sun everyday." She laughed.

"You know it girl!" he laughed along with her.

She suddenly stopped making Magnet turn to her.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to get back to the tent… Now!" she looked scared. Magnet started running to the tent pulling her with him.

He didn't see the smirk on her face as they ran to D-tent.

"Now what?" he asked after going inside.

"Nothing." She smiled sitting down next to her stuff. She looked up at him.

"You made me come here for nothing?" he whined. Helena noticed the puffy haired guy was watching them, but didn't show it.

"I brought you here for a reason, don't worry." She laughed grabbing one of her backpacks. She showed it to him, revealing candy and other sugary stuff.

His eyes went wide with surprise and he threw himself at the bag.

"Yes! I love you so much! You're a god!" he praised.

Lenny took out her large bag with clothes and started looking for something.

"Aha!" she exclaimed showing a bag of 'pixie stix'. "Now this is something to be praised." She laughed as magnet tried to stuff a chocolate bar in his mouth.

She opened her bag of sugar and took six out. Magnet looked at her weird.

"You only eat four at a time, remember?" magnet asked

"Yeah, I know." She got up. Magnet watched as she went over to Zero.

"Here, you look like you need some." She handed held them out to him. He looked at the sticks before nodding and taking them. She smiled, "Alright, we have a cool person here. Now time to see the other wack jobs." She and magnet laughed as they heard footsteps.

"Dude, get under my bed, and come out when I give you the signal." She nodded and crawled under the appointed bed. Zero watched in interest, eating his candy.

The rest of the guys came into the tent complaining about the camp.

"Man, if I have to dig another hole I swear." Lenny saw a guy with a toothpick in his mouth complain.

"Shut up squid!" some guy with old guy, dirt coated glasses replied.

Then they saw Magnet on the floor with bags around him.

"Magnet who's stuff is that?" the guy demanded.

"New guys." Magnet smirked. His hand twitched and he stood up, going to his bed, he lied down.

"Do you know where he is?" some dude that looked too innocent to be there asked.

"Yeah, told me before they left. No I'm not telling." He smirked.

_After the next reply, dear sister._

_Otay then, Magnet._

"Why aint you telling anyone? He's brainwashed." Crazy haired guy exclaimed.

"Not really." Magnet and someone else's voice replied in unision.

"How'd you do that?" a big guy asked.

"Do what?" the voices intertwined.

"Seriously, how do you do that voice thingy?" squid asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're mental." Lenny crawled out on the side on the bed no one could see.

"Your mouth didn't move." Crazy haired guy freaked.

Zero was grinning at the guys. Too bad they didn't notice.

"That would be because I didn't exactly say anything. Lenny did."

"Who?" Innocence asked

"That would be me!" I popped up from the side of the bed making everyone but Magnet and Zero, jump and yelp.

Magnet and 'Lenny' started laughing hysterically. They high-fived and this 'Lenny' even high-fived Zero.

"Oh man, that was classic! Magnet, good thinking!" The three laughed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" glasses demanded.

"Well, I'm Helena, I sometimes go by Lenny, and I am here to see someone who's been here for a while. No its not you either Magnet." She smirked.

"Whatever bitch, you know you can't resist me." He joked.

"Why in the world would you visit someone here?" Crazy asked.

"Well, I heard there were a lot of holes."

"And the fact that she's a freak." Magnet cut in.

"Damn straight, to torture Joe and the fact that I have what you don't have here."

"Like what?"

"A bag full of sugar." Magnet said, "And digging skills."

The guys observed her. She was slender and looked like she wouldn't last a day.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the president." Glasses spat.

"Wanna bet on both the aspects? One," she grabbed a bag and threw it in the middle of the tent, candy spilling out. "And two, I can beat you at digging anytime you want."

She picked up the bag leaving the small pile of candy on the floor.

The guys sped toward the candy, making her chuckle. She sat on Zero's bed and whispered.

"I'm guessing they're all retarded?" he nodded, smiling. "Except for caveman." He breathed. She smiled this time. "Good to know."

In a few seconds, the candy was gone. Just in time for a geeky man to walk in.

"Helena! I see you've met, Alan, Jose, Stanley, Rex, Theodore, and Ricky, Zero too."

"You got it wrong mom, its squid, magnet, caveman, x-ray, armpit, and zig zag. Got it girl scout?" 'X-ray' demanded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever don't expect any special gifts." She replied, leaning on zero.

"Now Helena, the warden told you the circumstances, and what she wants you to do, right."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She flicked her wrist.

"Well, I guess you should all get to the mess hall." He walked out.

Zero shook Lenny to wake her up a little. Her eyes opened enough to see magnet trying to get her pixie stix.

"Either you're getting those for me or you're writing your death wish."

"What?" she heard the guys ask before leaving. Magnet took out eight.

"Four for now, four for the actual food." She opened them and ate them before getting up and pulling the two boys to the walking group.

"Okay stay with the group, I'll be inside." She said quickly, before running into the mess hall.

"What's with her she was threatening you and now she's happy." X asked.

"Pixie stix, don't even go near them or shell hurt you, or with any of her food." Magnet explained. X-ray just rolled his eyes.

When they got inside, Lenny was sitting at their table and was making hand signals to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's with herm she was threatening you and now she's happy." X asked.

"Pixie stix, don't even go near them or shell hurt you, or with any of her food." Magnet explained. X-ray just rolled his eyes.

When they got inside, Lenny was sitting at their table and was making hand signals to someone.

The guys went to get their food and sat around Lenny.

"Who were you making hand signs to?" Magnet asked.

Lenny looked at him before smiling. "Come on don't be like that!" Her grin widened.

"So Lenny, since you didn't dig out there you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did now would you?" Glasses reached for Helena's bread, but before his fingers could even reach her plate, his hand was on the table, a fork pressed to the back of it.

"I do mind actually, now try that again, you might be in a lot more pain then you were in before, you might have to get your hand bandaged." Helena lifted her fork from X-rays hand.

Magnet laughed, "I told you man, don't mess with her food."

X-ray glared at Helena through out their lunch time. Zero would look at her, in interest every once in a while. The others were mostly shocked that someone new, specifically a girl, would stand up to X-ray like that.

Helena looked around in a bored fashion. Some of the guys were leaving, but there was a certain one that Lenny was looking at. He had black slicked back hair, cold brown eyes, and an intimidating grin on his face. He was built a bit more than the other guys in the camp.

Helena raised her eyebrow at him and he winked at her, before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm out of here guys, see you later." She grinned, before getting up and leaving also.

"Did any of you see what just happened?" Zero asked the guys, who were awkwardly silent.

"No. What happened?" Zig-zag asked with yet another shocked look.

Zero looked up and gave him a disbelieving look. "She just followed Lucas."

Magnet's head shot up. "What!?!"

Helena walked to the tent, after staying to listen to what the guys would say. She had to run away from the building so they wouldn't hear her laugh.

Once in the tent, she took out her iPod and turned on 'Misery Business' from Paramore, along with her notebook and a few colored pencils. She sat on her bed quietly and still for a few minutes before an idea came to her head.

She started with the eyes, brown, surprised, shocked. Then she made the eyebrows, the nose, lips, the face shape, and finally the hair. Lenny closed the notebook hearing the front of the tent opening. She took off her headphones and laid down on her bed. She turned on her side and closed her eyes.


End file.
